


Marcado

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John é amarrado por Chas com o próprio capote.





	Marcado

John entrava na cozinha enquanto Chas fazia o almoço. Ele tinha trazido companhia na noite anterior, um homem alto e tatuado que fingiu não ver Chas a ler um livro qualquer na sala enquanto entrava no quarto que Chas e John dividiam no apartamento. E Chas fingiu não se importar quando ouviu os barulhos da cama e as vozes ofegantes, concentrado no livro que tinha a impressão de ler de ponta-cabeça. Ele acabou adormecendo no sofá naquela noite, tentando a todo custo não continuar ouvindo os sons que vinham do quarto.

Despertou dolorido e com fome. Fez ovos mexidos e bacon frito rapidamente para encher o estômago, mas a sensação de vazio permaneceu. A companhia de John não estava mais no apartamento quando Chas se levantou – ele ouviu passos apressados tropeçarem em roupas em algum momento da madrugada – e John demorava a acordar. Era mais de onze da manhã quando ele cruzou o batente da porta da cozinha.

“Boa noite?”, Chas perguntou, sem demonstrar a irritação que sentiu durante toda a noite.

“Ótima.”, John respondeu, se espreguiçando. O cinto do capote que vestia batia nas paredes e móveis ao redor enquanto ele andava. “E você?”

Chas não respondeu. Virou a carne que estava na frigideira em silêncio.

Eles comeram no mesmo silêncio: John não se importava em cortar o bife e levava o pedaço inteiro à boca, como se o roesse. O som da faca de Chas a cortar a carne era agudo. Ele não prestava atenção na comida; olhava para John do outro lado a mesa, o pescoço marcado por tons arroxeados, o peito exposto pela ausência de camisa – ele vestia apenas o capote e uma cueca que retratava a Union Jack. Chas terminou de comer e arrastou a cadeira para trás para se levantar. O som agudo fez seus dentes doerem, e ele recolheu os pratos para colocá-los na pia, junto das panelas ainda por lavar. Viu John se levantar e passar pela porta outra vez, o capote a bater em todos os lugares. Aquilo atiçou a irritação de Chas novamente, mas ele a engoliu e lavou a louça, devagar.

Quando saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala na intenção de terminar o livro, ele se deparou com John sentado na poltrona, as pernas abertas e a mão direita dentro da cueca. Ainda vestia o capote, que – é claro – batia na pequena mesa ao lado do estofado. Suas costas estavam arqueadas e os olhos fechados, de maneira que ele não percebeu que o outro homem estava no cômodo.

Chas sentiu um leve desconforto entre as pernas ao ver John daquela forma. Ele se tocava devagar, a respiração difícil, o peito subindo e descendo de maneira arrítmica enquanto ele suspirava. Chas engoliu a saliva, sem saber o que fazer.

“Eu sei que você tá aí.”, John disse de repente, o que fez Chas dar um passo para trás. Ele abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso desgraçado e cheio de malícia, que fez Chas engolir a saliva outra vez. “Pretende me ajudar ou só vai ficar olhando?”

Chas sentiu a irritação subir por seu peito outra vez. A passos rápidos, ele andou na direção da poltrona, arrancou John dali e tentou colocá-lo no chão. John lutou, agarrando a roupa de Chas e resistindo, movendo-se entre os braços dele. Mas Chas conseguiu subjugá-lo e logo John estava exatamente como ele queria: de joelhos no chão.

Chas colocou os braços dele nas costas e pegou o cinto do capote. Amarrou-o de maneira que amarrasse junto as mãos de John, imobilizando-o naquela posição. John respirava com dificuldade ainda por causa da luta, e ele olhou para Chas com um brilho estranho nos olhos, e não confusão, como ele esperava. Lambeu os lábios e sorriu outra vez – _desgraçado_.

“Eu não costumo fazer isso sem palavras de segurança, _chefe_.”, ele disse, enfatizando a última palavra, “Confio em você e tudo, mas segurança, entende?”

Chas quis estapeá-lo pela adição da palavra _chefe_ na sentença, mas cedeu. “Que cor, então, John?”, perguntou.

“Amarelo.”, ele respondeu, “É o que eu vou dizer se você passar dos limites.”

Um súbito sentimento de medo e vergonha atingiu Chas. Ele enfim percebeu o que fazia: amarrava John Constantine e estava _excitado_ por aquilo. Toda a cena do que pretendia fazer com ele passou por sua cabeça e ele sentiu seu rosto queimar. A ideia inicial era só uma punição, algo que o fizesse calar a boca por ser tão descarado daquela forma. Mas agora–

Chas estava de fato excitado. Ele queria levar aquilo adiante, mas sentia que ainda precisava de algo. Ele se abaixou diante de John e tocou seu rosto, passando os dedos pela barba por fazer e as bochechas. “Você quer mesmo isso?”, ele perguntou.

“Sim.”, John respondeu sem piscar ou mesmo parecer julgar a ideia. Parecia ter esperado aquilo por muito tempo.

Chas se sentou na poltrona que John antes estava. Encostou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, longos, que chegavam aos ombros. Ele então começou a se despir, primeiro a camiseta e depois a calça, sem tirar a cueca. Ter despido a calça revelou o volume entre suas pernas e ele voltou os olhos a John, que pareceu ansioso ao notá-lo.

Estavam a poucos passos de distância. Chas chamou John com os dedos, e ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, como se perguntasse a brincar se teria que andar de joelhos até ele. Chas permaneceu com o semblante sério, afastando os cabelos do rosto. John ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas obedeceu ao comando mudo.

Ele andou, ajoelhado, até Chas. Quando o alcançou, recostou a cabeça em uma de suas coxas, como se esperasse permissão para continuar. Chas tocou seus cabelos com uma das mãos e afastou o rosto de John dali, endireitando-o para que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos. Passou os dedos por seu rosto outra vez, e daquela tocou os lábios, partindo-os. Colocou um dedo na boca dele e sentiu aquela língua circundá-lo, devagar, como se o provocasse. John ainda não tinha abandonado seu poder, e Chas queria que ele o fizesse. Queria que entendesse que era Chas quem o dominava e não ao contrário. Queria reduzi-lo a nada.

Chas tirou o dedo da boca de John e ergueu seu rosto com a mão. Com a outra ele estapeou sua bochecha, um tapa ardido que fez sua cabeça se virar para o lado. Um tapa que dizia _eu te controlo_.

Ele viu John engolir a saliva quando sua cabeça voltou à posição original. Ele tinha cedido um pouco, e agora encarava Chas com certa expectativa, como se esperasse uma nova ordem.

Chas tocou o volume entre suas pernas com dois dedos. John entendeu o comando e se aproximou, tocando a região com o próprio rosto. Passou a língua ali, obediente, e, com os dentes, tentou afastar o tecido da pele de Chas. Chas o ajudou com as mãos, e logo seu pau estava livre, grande e grosso, diante de John, que fechou os olhos e o abocanhou.

Chas fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo a umidade da boca de John ao seu redor. A língua dele tocava sua pele, lambendo, enrolando-se ao redor. Chas empurrou o quadril na direção dele, e ouviu um som de engasgo que o excitou ainda mais. A cabeça de John ia e voltava, os olhos revirados de maneira a mostrar o quanto gostava de ter o pau de Chas em sua boca. Ele o engolia e então se afastava, e repetia os movimentos, a saliva quente a envolvê-lo, às vezes a escorrer pelos lábios entreabertos de John.

Toda a situação excitava Chas. A rendição de John, o fato dele estar amarrado, a maneira em que ele o chupava, devagar, aproveitando cada pedaço de Chas. O calor subia por seu corpo, traduzindo-se em suspiros baixos e contidos a deixarem seus lábios. Queria se afogar nele, queria afogar John em seu pau.

Chas se afastou quando o orgasmo se aproximou, empurrando John para longe. Mas ele retornou, envolvendo a ponta do pau de Chas com os lábios. Chupou-a, e logo a mão de Chas desferiu outro tapa, afastando-o outra vez. John arfou e recostou o rosto no membro, esfregando a bochecha ali. Ele ergueu os olhos a Chas, escuros e brilhantes, como se pedisse permissão para falar.

“Goza na minha cara.”, ele disse então, e daquela vez foi Chas quem arfou. Ele tocou o próprio pau, masturbando-o rapidamente. John o encarava, parecendo faminto, enquanto ajudava com a língua, mantendo o resto da boca afastada. Não demorou muito para que o orgasmo atingisse Chas e ele gozasse no rosto de John, que, de olhos fechados, tentava capturar o sêmen com a língua. Ele lambeu os cantos da boca, pegando o que escorria, e Chas levou os dedos às faces dele, recolhendo o que sobrou. Passou o indicador sobre os lábios dele, marcando-o, e desceu pelo queixo e pelo pescoço até o peito, misturando o sêmen aos pelos ali. Ele sentiu a respiração de John sob seus dedos e subiu-os outra vez. Abriu espaço entre os lábios de John e os enfiou ali. John chupou-os outra vez de bom grado como se fossem um pau, passando a língua entre eles. A excitação voltou a chamejar em Chas, que respirou fundo tentando se conter. Correu os olhos pelo corpo de John, exposto exceto pela cueca que ainda o cobria.

Ele então se levantou, afastando John por alguns centímetros. Circundou o corpo dele e o puxou pelos braços amarrados para que se erguesse. As pernas dele quase cederam, mas Chas o segurou para que se continuasse em pé, deixando que seu corpo se encostasse ao seu, de costas para ele. Aproveitando aquilo, ele tocou a barriga de John, fazendo círculos com os dedos ali. Desceu então até a cueca, e a abaixou com facilidade para poder tocar seu pau. Ele o pressionou entre os dedos, firme, e acariciou sua extensão, o polegar a circundar a ponta. John gemeu, o rosto a se virar de um lado para o outro, os olhos fechados. Chas continuou, o toque rápido agora, fazendo John gemer mais e mais alto, a cabeça em seu ombro. Quando viu que ele estava próximo a gozar – porque sabia, sentia a maneira que seu pau pulsava – ele parou de tocá-lo e se afastou. John grunhiu, ofegante.

Então Chas o virou de frente para si e o jogou na poltrona, as pernas abertas, apoiadas nos braços do estofado. John ainda arqueava o corpo, frustrado pelo orgasmo negado.

Chas se aproximou outra vez. Puxou o corpo de John para mais próximo de si, de maneira que não precisasse se abaixar caso quisesse fodê-lo.

“Limpo?”, ele perguntou a John, que fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Chas não precisava dizer que também estava, uma vez que fazia um tempo que não dormia com ninguém e a última pessoa com quem fez aquilo tinha sido John.

Chas levou um dos dedos cheios de saliva para a entrada de John. Acariciou a região, fazendo-o estremecer, e o penetrou. Os músculos de John relaxaram, e ele colocou outro dedo dentro dele, indo fundo e então voltando. Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, fazendo John suspirar e estremecer, os músculos agora se contraindo ao seu redor.

“Me fode logo.”, ele ouviu John dizer e, com a mão livre, estapeou seu rosto outra vez. Os músculos de John se contraíram ao redor de seus dedos novamente, e Chas continuou a movimentá-los dentro dele, adicionando um terceiro como provocação.

Quando enfim os tirou, ouviu John soltar outro grunhido, parte frustração, parte antecipação. Chas guiou o próprio pau na direção dele e o penetrou, devagar. John gemeu e tentou empurrar o próprio quadril na direção de Chas, que foi mais fundo até estar completamente dentro dele. John tentou se mover para se libertar do cinto do capote, o corpo trêmulo, e Chas começou a se mover, fodendo-o enfim.

Os suspiros e gemidos de John faziam Chas fodê-lo com mais força e velocidade, motivado. Ele o segurava pelo quadril, sendo o único apoio que a parte inferior do corpo de John tinha ali, enquanto a superior estava deitada na poltrona. As pernas dele envolviam seu corpo, esfregando-se nele ao mesmo tempo em que era um esforço para manter Chas mais perto de si. Chas enterrava as unhas nele, marcando a pele de maneira que John esquecesse o homem com quem dormiu na noite anterior. Chas queria tê-lo para si – e não apenas naquele momento, sua própria voz ecoou no fundo de sua cabeça.

Ele continuou a fodê-lo, as mãos segurando seu corpo com força, os movimentos rápidos e impiedosos, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais. John anunciou, entre palavrões, que gozaria e o fez, o jato de sêmen a atingir ambos na barriga. Chas sentiu que estava no limite quando o líquido quente o atingiu e gozou também, preenchendo John.

Suas pernas estremeceram e o ar se perdeu. Ele tentou respirar fundo, recuperando o ar, mas ainda ofegava quando soltou o corpo de John, que escorregou e foi para o chão, sentado. Ele também ofegava, a respiração descompassada.

Chas o puxou pelos braços amarrados para que se erguesse outra vez. Daquela vez com o corpo de frente para ele, apoiado em seu peito, ele desfez os nós que o imobilizavam enquanto sentia John beijar seu ombro, sussurrando coisas que não conseguia entender. Com os braços de John livres, os corpos suados permaneceram unidos por algum tempo, em pé, diante da poltrona. A cabeça de John se apoiou no ombro de Chas, e Chas beijou seus cabelos, começando a acariciá-los. Ele puxou John levemente na direção do quarto e eles caminharam até lá. Chas deitou-o na cama, fazendo o mesmo ao seu lado. Os lábios dos dois se encontraram, levemente de início e então com mais ferocidade, as línguas se cruzando. Chas beijou o pescoço de John, deixando marcas sobre as que ele tinha da noite anterior, marcando propriedade. John sorria entre os beijos, satisfeito e rendido, querendo que Chas o marcasse.

Ele ainda vestia o capote, agora amassado e manchado de suor e sêmen.


End file.
